


Надежда из пепла

by fandom_marvel_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_marvel_2018/pseuds/fandom_marvel_2018
Summary: Баки начинается обживаться в Ваканде и знакомится с необычным Мстителем накануне до вторжения Таноса.





	Надежда из пепла

— Молодец, быстро сообразил, — Окойе с изящностью встала в боевую стойку, отточенным движением вернув копье в прежнее положение.

— Спасибо, — Баки едва заметно улыбнулся, зорко наблюдая за ней и не обманываясь насчет ее внешней расслабленности. Генерал Дора Милаж была сильным спарринг-партнером и опасным в бою противником. Копье в ее руках послушно двигалось, готовое ударить, но за всей этой мнимой легкостью были годы тренировок и сражений.

— Просто не будет, ты сам попросил, — она улыбнулась своей чарующе яркой улыбкой, но Баки знал по своему опыту, что не стоит обманываться и видеть перед собой всего лишь красивую женщину. С вибраниумовым копьем. — Ты готов, Белый Волк?

— Да, — быстро кивнув, Баки перехватил поудобнее свой нож и рекалибровал пластины руки, легко переводя ее обратно в боевой режим, но помня, что это не настоящий бой, а просто тренировка. Творение Шури не переставало его поражать своей высокой технологичностью и новыми возможностями. Новая рука из вибраниума сверкнула на солнце золотистыми сечениями пластин, и Баки приготовился встречать первую атаку Окойе.

Они кружили вокруг друг друга, делали выпады, уходили в защиту, вновь атаковали, прощупывали слабые места в обороне и так каждый раз. Любой бой был похож на танец — завораживающий, но смертельный.

Баки успел поднырнуть под копье, выждав момент, и в перекате бросился на Окойе, выставив вперед рукоятью ножа вместо лезвия, но она вовремя увеличила между ними дистанцию и преградила путь к незащищенной области копьем. Готовясь вновь атаковать, Баки краем глаза увидел стоявшего неподалеку Тора. Он скрестил руки на груди и наблюдал за ними. Баки показалось, что Тор ждал его взгляда, а, возможно, его воображение разыгралось от тренировки и солнечных лучей вакандского солнца.

Тор улыбнулся.

— Мне пора, — немного передохнув после их спарринга, Окойе поднялась на ноги одним слитным кошачьим движением. — Сегодня тебе самому придется закончить тренировку.

— Я очень благодарен тебе, — Баки вежливо склонил голову.

Он недавно поселился во дворце, Окойе теперь было проще помогать ему тренироваться, но он понимал, что ее работа гораздо важнее и занимает много времени. Она и не обязана была лично с ним заниматься, но захотела.

— Ты не стоишь на месте, не теряешься, а продолжаешь бороться до конца, — Окойе рассмеялась. — О, похоже, я ошиблась. У меня на примете есть отличный партнер для твоей тренировки.

Баки промолчал, глядя на подходящего к ним Тора. Красный плащ с черным подбоем, темные асгардские доспехи — мало кто мог носить такое и не выглядеть смешно, но Тор выглядел великолепно.

— Не хотел вас прерывать, — тепло улыбнулся он, глядя на них обоих.

— Мы уже закончили… — Баки уставился на него, а потом одернул себя.

— Закончила я, — поправила его Окойе, — а вот ему надо тренироваться дальше. Справишься? — она спросила это с какой-то хитрой улыбкой, словно наблюдала за чем-то забавным.

— Да, конечно, — Тор отстегивал свой плащ и верх доспеха. — Тренировки важны для любого воина, — продолжил он, оголившись по пояс, и отошел к стойке с оружием.

— Ты вроде бы никогда не застывал, — заметила Окойе, дружески толкнув Баки в плечо кулаком и пошла к выходу с тренировочного полигона. — Не увлекайтесь слишком.

— Спасибо за помощь, — еще раз повторил Баки ей вслед.

Он почувствовал легкое волнение, оставшись наедине с Тором. Ас шел к нему, выбрав тренировочное копье вместо Громобоя, и это было то еще зрелище. Должно быть, так выглядели воины древних времен.

— Тебе необязательно было оставаться и тратить время на меня, но все равно спасибо. Мне нужны эти тренировки, — Баки улыбнулся, старательно глядя в глаза Тора.

— Не стоит. Я за вами давно наблюдал, не только сегодня, — ответил Тор.

— И что ты увидел? Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Баки, скрывая легкое волнение за профессиональным интересом.

— Да. Тебя немного заносит. Ты делаешь слишком сильные замахи. С левой стороны, — прямо, но тактично пояснил Тор.

— Я все еще не привык, — вздохнул Баки. — Прежняя рука была потяжелее, поэтому, чтобы меня не клонило в бок, я всегда компенсировал, а эта как… Как если бы была самой обычной. Я подзабыл, что это такое, — он невесело усмехнулся, подняв к глазам вибраниумную руку. — Я вообще начал тренироваться потому, что Шури нужно было протестировать руку.

— Так бывает. На все нужно время, — негромко сказал Тор, серьезно посмотрев на него. — Пусть Громобой по руке моей, как Мъелльнир, но это совсем другое. — Он расправил сильные плечи и лениво повращал вибраниумовым копьем. — Ты готов?

— Да, а ты готов позорно проиграть? — Баки надеялся, что ас поймет его иронию.

— Как знать, не стоит тебе себя недооценивать, — хоть Тор улыбался, но смотрел серьезно.

Баки только покачал головой, скептически настроенный. Весь его опыт говорил, что против Тора он не выстоит, несмотря на всю свою выучку и вибраниумную руку. У них с Тором в самом деле были несопоставимые силы и возможности.  
Они столкнулись в первый раз, и Баки убедился, что высокий рост и комплекция совсем не мешают Тору маневрировать, хотя в ловкости он уступал Баки, чем тот решил воспользоваться. Главное, не попасться в его захват.

Тор улыбался.

Баки собрался и попытался провести связку из атак с обманным ходом, но Тор почти лениво отклонился при попытке застать его врасплох.

— А ты внимательный партнер, — шутливо подколол Тор.

— Виноват, буду агрессивнее, — фыркнул Баки, загоревшись азартом, и бросился в атаку.

Он постоянно нападал, хоть с Окойе предпочитал действовать более расчетливо и держать дистанцию, но Тор провоцировал его на риск. Ас решил с ним поиграть? Что ж, он постарается, чтобы ему это далось не так просто. Баки чуть прищурился, прикидывая свои шансы, и снова атаковал.

Так он провалил несколько новых попыток, а после и вовсе оказался прижатым Тором к земле и больше из упрямства пытался выбраться из-под него.

— Если я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты не попытаешься мне отомстить? — Голос Тора был весел, он держал Баки без видимых усилий, касаясь своей горячей кожей.

— Мне придется отказаться от этой заманчивой мысли, — проворчал Баки.

Тор отпустил его и неторопливо поднялся на ноги, легко улыбаясь.

— Передохнем? — предложил ас, поднимая с земли брошенное оружие и передавая нож Баки.

Баки только кивнул, глядя в спину удаляющегося Тора, и последовал за ним, испытывая странное чувство досады. Словно он хотел что-то сказать или сделать, но не решился, и это чувство у него возникало каждый раз при виде Тора. Он помнил тот день, когда впервые увидел его и Ракету с Грутом. Знал бы Ракета, что отчасти Баки был благодарен за попытки договориться то по поводу оружия, то насчет вибраниумной руки, потому что это помогало ему не теряться и не молчать. Разве что с Грутом было еще легче, несмотря на пока что провальные попытки понять, что скрывалось за каждой его репликой «Я есть Грут» без перевода от Ракеты или Тора.

Еще и Окойе вспомнилась с ее насмешливой улыбкой. Он тряхнул головой и нагнал аса, успевшего уже одеться и вернуть тренировочное оружие на место.

Остаток пути до дворца Т’Чаллы они прошли, беседуя обо всем подряд. Говорил в основном Тор, а Баки отвечал, как никогда осознавая, что между ним и бруклинским парнем из прошлого огромная пропасть. Благодаря оказанной в Ваканде помощи, ему стало легче, но вот появился Тор, и Баки стал чувствовать себя неловким и косноязычным, обезоруженный открытостью и добротой аса, тоже пережившего немало страданий, о которых он особо никогда не рассказывал.

— Спасибо за помощь в тренировке, — сказал Баки перед прощанием.

— Был рад помочь, — Тор тепло улыбнулся. — Мне самому не помешало размяться, тем более мой партнер был достойным противником.

— Спасибо. — Баки вновь смог из себя выдавить единственное слово. Он одновременно хотел распрощаться с асом, чтобы не испытывать необъяснимое для него чувство и, наоборот, растянуть этот момент.

— Тогда мне завтра тоже прийти? — спросил Тор.

— Если ты не занят и захочешь, — негромко ответил Баки.

Тор неопределенно повел плечами и на мгновение отвел взгляд.

— Значит, договорились. До встречи, — Он кивнул Баки.

— До встречи, — попрощался с ним Баки и отправился в сторону своей комнаты.

Тор смотрел ему вслед и улыбался.

* * *

На тренировку Баки пришел пораньше и немного волновался. Тор не заставил себя ждать, тепло улыбнулся и выбрал вчерашнее копье.

— Приступим?

Баки благодарно посмотрел на Тора, за то, что тот избавил его от неловкого молчания и раздражающей растерянности, сразу приступив к делу. С некоторых пор Баки было проще действовать, чем говорить.

— Не сдерживайся, — сказал ему Тор, отбивая атаки и никак не пресекая его хождения вокруг. — Со мной ты можешь не сдерживаться, — он подмигнул.

— Я это учту, — оскалился Баки и снова атаковал.

— Ты все-таки сдерживаешься, — снова скрутив Баки, заметил Тор. — У тебя был шанс избежать захвата.

— Спасибо, я уже это понял, хоть и поздно, — проворчал Баки, не прекращая попыток освободиться. Он вдвойне испытывал досаду от осознания, что по-настоящему из них двоих сдерживается только Тор, но ему этого хватает, чтобы без проблем скрутить Баки. Он и не подозревал, что его профессиональная гордость будет уязвлена.

— Стоит повторить, но не сегодня, — Тор неожиданно отпустил его и подал руку.

Баки схватился за его горячую и неожиданно нежную ладонь и поднялся. Удивительно, что, сколько бы Тор ни брался за оружие, его руки не огрубели, оставаясь аккуратными и приятными на ощупь.

— Наверное, ты прав, — признал Баки, не зная, что еще сказать. Его собственная беспомощность раздражала.

Дойти до дворца вместе сегодня оказалось не легче, хотя в этот раз Баки старался активнее участвовать в разговоре.

— До завтра, — Тор снова тепло улыбнулся, словно Баки последние минуты не молчал и не вел себя неловко.

— Да, — лишь смог сказать он и спешно ушел к себе.

* * *

— Вот так…Сильнее! Давай! — подбадривал Тор на следующей тренировке, но все равно в итоге Баки опять оказался скручен и трепыхался под ним на земле.

— Скажешь, что я опять сдерживался? — пропыхтел он, пытаясь вибраниумовой рукой разжать захват.

— Все верно, — Тор отпустил его, а потом снова подал руку.

— Что поделать, таким я, как ты выразился, стал внимательным партнером, — За усмешкой Баки скрыл разочарование собой. 

Тор посмотрел на него каким-то другим взглядом, словно пытаясь прочесть его мысли, но ничего не ответил.

* * *

— Окойе? — Баки немного удивился, увидя ее на тренировочном полигоне.

Следом сразу же появился Тор.

— Спасибо, что согласилась уделить время, — вежливо сказал ей Тор. — Я очень тебе признателен.

— Тебе трудно отказать, — усмехнулась она. — И когда еще у меня будет шанс побить аса в поединке?

— Всегда восхищался женщинами-воительницами, — улыбнулся Тор. — В детстве мечтал попасть в элитное войско Асгарда, но для того нужно было родиться девой.

— К сожалению, надеть форму Дора Милаж тебе по этой же причине не светит, — беззлобно заметила Окойе и рассмеялась. — Белый Волк тоже спрашивал.

— До сих пор в расстройстве, — доверительно сообщил Баки, еле заметно улыбаясь.

— Тор попросил меня кое в чем помочь тебе, — перешла к делу Окойе. — Нет, ты постоишь в стороне и понаблюдаешь.

Еще ничего не понимая, Баки отошел в сторону и следующие минуты смотрел за завораживающей схваткой.

Окойе бросалась на Тора яростно, острие копья искало уязвимое место в его обороне, а Тор в ответ отражал каждый удар и сам мгновенно переходил в атаку, опасно обрушивая тренировочное оружие.

— Видишь? — спросил Тор, перехватывая середину копья Окойе, а та сразу же кинулась вперед, стремясь достать Тора ногой и пнуть, одновременно поддевая свое копье плечом. Тор резко ушел в сторону, и если бы не зрение суперсолдата, то Баки бы не успел увидеть их хитрую комбинацию: они пытались одновременно достать друг друга и избежать удара.

— Вижу что именно? — спросил Баки, когда Тор и Окойе увеличили дистанцию между собой и шли по кругу, выжидая момент для атаки.

— Смотри дальше и поймешь, — улыбнулся ему Тор, краем глаза заметив, что Окойе перешла в наступление.

* * *

Когда Окойе ушла, Тор повернулся к Баки.

— Я все понял, — тихо ответил он на вопросительный взгляд аса.

— Твое мастерство боя высокое и искусное, но ты скрываешь большую часть, не пользуешься всеми своими преимуществами. Я наслышан о твоей истории и понимаю, почему ты так делаешь, — мягко сказал Тор. — Поверь, я видел подобных тебе эйнхериев. И надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что вины твоей в том не было.

— Я все понимаю, — ответил Баки, поднимая взгляд на Тора. — Я живу с этим и буду жить дальше.

— Ты не бежишь от ответственности, несмотря отсутствие выбора и принуждение в прошлом, — уважительно заметил Тор.

— Я просто хочу искупить вину. Никогда не хотел сражаться, быть на поле боя. Тогдашний я хотел обычной жизни: устроиться на работу, строить планы на будущее. Я не герой, как вы все, а после Зимнего Солдата мне им тем более не стать, но я знаю, что мои навыки могут пригодиться. Все когда-нибудь заканчивается дракой, только на этот раз я буду на другой стороне.

Тор кивнул, не перебивая, готовый слушать.

— Не хочу больше быть лишенным выбора. Просто стоять и смотреть.

— Иногда приходится, — тихо сказал Тор, садясь на скамью и сцепляя руки. — Стоять и смотреть, как твой мир рушится, а вся твоя сила бесполезна.

Баки посмотрел на него и присел рядом. Когда Тор только появился в Ваканде, никто не узнал всех подробностей. Только лишь, что Асгарда больше нет, часть асгардцев, возможно, жива, новые союзники в лице Стражей разделились — Ракета и Грут остались с Тором в Ваканде в ожидании нападения Таноса. Баки усмехнулся, вспоминая дерзкие попытки Ракеты проникнуть в лабораторию Шури — каждый раз они становились все изобретательнее. Остальные Мстители недавно вышли на связь.

Угроза нападения Таноса и его армии маячила на горизонте, но было неизвестно, когда он нанесет удар. Тяжелое затишье перед бурей могло измотать не хуже, чем сама битва.

Баки смотрел на молчаливого Тора и не знал, что сказать, как утешить, какие слова подобрать, поэтому он просто опустил свою правую руку ему на плечо и слегка сжал.

— Когда Танос придет, мы встретим его все вместе, — твердо сказал Баки.

Тор ответил ему долгим и задумчивым взглядом, а потом благодарно кивнул. Баки чувствовал, что если они еще немного так посидят, глядя друг на друга, то что-то случится, и замер в ожидании.

Но Тор просто встал на ноги и предложил завершить тренировку. Баки оставалось только согласиться, а потом пытаться понять причину своего глупого чувства разочарования. Чего он вообще ждал в тот момент от Тора?

В следующие дни он выходил на спарринг, заряженный своим никуда не пропавшим раздражением, перенаправляя его и действуя теперь без прежней сдержанности, словно сломался барьер, а вместо него появился азарт. Тор одобрительно кивал и несколько раз снова улыбнулся, увлеченный борьбой, хотя потом всё равно заваливал Баки на землю. Баки ловил его изучающий взгляд и из-за этого ему еще больше хотелось победить Тора, чтобы это он, Баки, вжимал его в землю, смотрел в его глаза, и с его улыбкой тоже бы пора что-то сделать.

И однажды ему это удалось. Баки превзошел самого себя, призвав на помощь весь свой опыт и рискуя. Тор был застигнут врасплох в момент, когда считал, что победил — мощный захват ногами крепко зафиксировал голову аса, и последовавший кувырок на бок завершил дело. Баки торжествующе смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— А ты молодец, — чуть прохрипел Тор, кладя свои руки выше колен Баки.

— Сдаешься? — Баки понимал, что асу не составит труда изменить свое положение, он чувствовал его сильные горячие руки на своих ногах, но хотел услышать признание, пусть это и всего лишь чертов спарринг, а не реальный бой, где у него не было бы ни единого шанса.

— Победа за тобой, свирепый эйнхерий, — Тор снова улыбнулся так, что Баки вновь ощутил то самое, немного злое желание что-нибудь сделать с этой улыбкой, но вместо этого быстро поднялся и протянул ему свою руку. Вибраниумовую.

Тор охотно ухватился.

— Какая крепкая, — одобрительно заметил он, не скрывая восхищения техническим творением, а потом перевел взгляд на Баки.

Баки на мгновение показалось, что он ощущает тепло от руки Тора точно так же, как если бы он держал его обычной рукой хотя это было невозможно, несмотря на существенные доработки Шури, позволяющие лучше регистрировать смену температуры, текстуры и других параметров.

Он поднял взгляд на Тора и увидел, что тот слегка наклонил голову на бок, глядя на Баки с каким-то спокойным пониманием. Интересно, умеют ли асы читать мысли или мидгардцы для них все, как раскрытая книга?

Баки еле сдерживался, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость, потому что хотел лишь наконец понять, что между ними такое необъяснимое происходит. Он больше не мог спокойно смотреть на улыбку Тора.

* * *

Но еще мучительней оказалось, когда она исчезла.

Т’Чалла сообщил, что Нью-Йорк был атакован. Вижна везут в Ваканду.

Нападение вот-вот случится.

Баки, спрятавшийся подальше от Ракеты. проверял оружие, но остановился, когда к нему подошел Тор. Он толком не смог услышать всего, что тот ему сказал, слишком отвлекшись на ту самую улыбку, и упустил момент, когда лицо аса оказалось ближе, а потом ощутил его губы на своих.

— Прости меня. Я не мог не сделать этого, — сказал Тор, отрываясь от его рта. — Возможно, мне стоило сделать это раньше, но ты в любом случае волен считать это просто ничего не значащим поцелуем.

Баки покачал головой и притянул Тора к себе, сжимая его голову за стриженный затылок своей вибраниумовой рукой, целуя в ответ.

— Можешь считать это поцелуем на удачу, но просить прощения я не стану. Не такой уж я внимательный партнер, каким ты меня считал. Если суждено сегодня погибнуть, то я возьму все, что успею, — твердо сказал Баки. — А если же пронесет, то у меня есть планы, — он посмотрел Тору прямо в глаза.

— У меня тоже, но сначала Танос, — Тор неотрывно смотрел на Баки.

— Сначала Танос, — подтвердил Баки.

* * *

— Что ты сделал?! — крикнул Тор, чувствуя едкий и мерзкий страх пополам с отчаянной злостью и предчувствием, что все было напрасно. Перчатка была повреждена, удар Громобоя нанес тяжелую рану Таносу, но что-то было не так.

Последовавшие слова Таноса прозвучали как предвестие неминуемого поражения.

— Нет! — Тор успел увидеть только, как Танос щелкнул пальцами в Перчатке, и затем он исчез.

А потом Тор увидел Баки, вопросительно зовущего своего лучшего друга и бросившего быстрый взгляд на Тора. Баки приоткрыл рот, но не успел больше произнести ни звука, исчезая на глазах, развеваясь пеплом, а потом и он исчез.

Тор замер на месте, не в силах ничего сказать, ловя растерянный и потерянный взгляд Стива, осевшего на землю, словно у него исчезли последние силы.

* * *

— И куда мы полетим? — сипло спросил Ракета, глядя покрасневшими глазами.

Потеря Грута и весть, что он остался единственным из Стражей Галактики, стала для него тяжелым ударом. Он забаррикадировался в одном из выделенных ему отсеков лаборатории и дал волю своему горю. Тору пришлось взломать его убежище и всю ночь говорить с ним, заодно немного сокращая количество спиртного.

— Есть у меня пара идей, — с мрачной решимостью ответил Тор. — Мы вернем их. Они не мертвы. Я не придал значения своему видению в пещере норн, слишком отвлеченный Альтроном, но там Перчатка была собрана. Так и случилось. Маг отдал свой Камень неспроста, очевидно найдя тот самый вариант, который даст нам победить Таноса и все исправить.

— Каким образом? Согласен на что угодно, я хочу напихать этому ублюдку и вернуть моих друзей, — Ракета зло сжал штурвал. — Вернуть всех.

Тор смотрел, как отдаляется планета Земля. Рядом лежало оружие Баки, которое забрал себе Ракета, сказав, что ему оно понадобится, да хорошо будет при возможности вернуть хозяину.

Тор вспоминал последние мирные солнечные дни в Ваканде, их спарринги, их последнюю встречу перед боем.

— Нам нужна армия. У меня есть план, — Тор впервые улыбнулся.


End file.
